Errors
These are the list of errors which were seen in the series. Season 1 Episode 1 *When Tok Aba said "Actually it just over there", it was showing Tok Aba's House. But if you look carefully, there are no other houses, roads or electric poles around it, just the grass. It cannot be the back of the house since the front door is shown. * When Adu Du said the word "hopeless" in the Disney Channel version, his mouth didn't move, he grunts. * When Adu Du said that Probe had given him wrong information about Earth, Computer said that people do not eat vegetables. People eat vegetables to maintain a healthy lifestyle. It is possible that Computer was just referring to the green creatures, not the vegetables. * When the Lightning Sword hit the trash can, there was a dead end on the street. * When Tok Aba said "BoBoiBoy, close the windows" his mouth didn't move. * Adult Passenger and Child Passenger are misspelled as Passanger in the credits. * The Adult Passenger was claimed to be BoBoiBoy's brother that never got down from the train, but can be seen walking in the backgrounds in the other episodes. Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-15h54m02s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h16m20s36.png Dead ends in the street.gif vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h18m34s85.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h20m39s54.png Episode 2 * BoBoiBoy told his friends about the "alien from the TV show last night", but actually, they watched it on daytime. This error happens again when Ying spots Adu Du and recognizes him as the "alien actor from the movie last night". * After Adu Du says "where's my Ball of Power huh?!", the camera scene switches to the team, BoBoiBoy's Power Band disappeared. * Even though Adu Du's Slave Robots attacked Tok Aba's shop, there are no signs of damage at the shop, not even on the tree shown at the back. * When Adu Du said "shoot them" ''to Probe, his mouth doesn't move. * Before BoBoiBoy Wind attaked Adu Du at the time he used his strongest power, BoBoiBoy Earth and Lightning was seen standing beside him but when BoBoiBoy Wind said "Hurricane Twister" the two BoBoiBoys suddenly disappeared. * After Ying sneezes and runs for a while, the can of Tok Aba's cocoa powder which is held in her hand disappeared. It is implied that Ying accidentally drops the cocoa powder while she is trying to run. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h13m14s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h12m47s205.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h24m36s117.png Episode 4 * When Yaya punched the wall of Adu Du's Spaceship, you can see that the wall doesn't have any damage after releasing them off the wall. *When BoBoiBoy Earth tells Ying to think something fast, he is colored with BoBoiBoy (normal)'s color scheme. This can't be the normal BoBoiBoy after he combines his other halves, because they formed a human chain to grab Gopal before he got hurt by the fan. *BoBoiBoy scolded Gopal because he didn't open the door of the spaceship, but in the next scene when Gopal touched BoBoiBoy's back, the background is exactly the same as the previous angle. *When the Multi-Monster said "Little Master" in 15:36 in the YouTube version, his mouth was closed. *At the end of the episode, after Gopal picks a heart-shaped biscuit and turns around, the heart-shaped biscuit is unknowingly changed to the star-shaped one. vlcsnap-2014-04-27-16h18m38s242.png vlcsnap-2014-04-27-16h18m41s243.png|same background vlcsnap-2014-04-27-16h20m32s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h09m24s234.png|it should be BoBoiBoy Earth, not the normal one Episode 5 * It's unknown how Adu Du's Spaceship turned back to normal after Gopal transformed it to food in the previous episode. * When BoBoiBoy Earth rings the doorbell of Gopal's house in 8:25, you can see that the logo in his power band is Thunder which belongs to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, it was corrected in 8:49 after BoBoiBoy Earth went back. * In 7:29, Gopal hung the boxes of Chickadees in the side of Tok Aba's Shop, but since 8:04, the boxes suddenly disappeared. There is no sign of evidence that Tok Aba removed them while cleaning the stall. * When Yaya saw Adu Du and Probe in disguise, they did a spit take with the Hot Chocolate, but there are no stains on the stall. The spit take was made for comedy. * When BoBoiBoy Earth projected a Landslide, Adu Du turned his head right, but before he said "You missed", it was seen that his was facing at the left side instead. * When Adu Du was screaming while he and Super Auntie Probe are falling in the hole, his mouth isn't moving. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h31m49s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h32m00s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h39m23s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h39m01s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-18h40m15s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-19-18h17m59s167.png vlcsnap-2014-04-30-16h16m43s81.png vlcsnap-2014-04-30-16h16m52s192.png|Adu Du facing in the left side instead of right Episode 6 * When BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm attacked Gopal, the road was cracked, but when he is following him in the side of the house, the cracks disappeared. * When BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm threw Thunder Balls to BBB Earth and Wind, the Lightnings in his jacket and cap are full red, but take note, only the outer portion of the Lightning symbols is red, the inner portion is pink. * When BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm said "''Thunder Slap!" his mouth doesn't move. * When Ying asked "Are you crazy BoBoiBoy?" Probe replied "He's crazy Awesome!" but BoBoiBoy Thunderstorrm did not remember himself after hearing Probe saying "Awesome!", but remembered after the second time he said it. * In the scene where Tok Aba saw BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm attacked BoBoiBoy Wind with a Thunder Blade, you can see that he disappeared along with the fence behind him in a milisecond. Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m25s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m29s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m34s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h11m13s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h10m58s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h37m46s255.png Episode 7 * When BoBoiBoy says "Awesome!" before they start moving, you can see clearly that Gopal's mouth is also moving, despite he's not talking at all. * When Gopal confusingly asks why he's moving backwards, his mouth doesn't move at all. This maybe because Gopal wasn't supposed to talk at that time in the game's programming. * Also, he said that BOTH he and BoBoiBoy are moving backwards, but BoBoiBoy isn't moving backwards. This mistake was corrected in the YouTube English version. * After Gopal told Yaya to attack the robots in 12:48, you can see that the robots are almost infront of BoBoiBoy, but in 12:51, they moved a little back further. Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-08h08m31s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-08h07m51s165.png|Gopal speaks when his mouth is not moving vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h30m31s252.png|12:48 vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h32m07s167.png|12:51 Episode 8 * In the Malay and Disney Channel Versions, the Sleeping Monster says "Selamat Pagi Cikgu ''/''Good Morning Teacher!", but in the time when he stated that, it ws already afternoon, so far it was corrected in the YouTube English Version. Episode 9 * When Tok Aba said "Power of the Squeezed Rooster!", the picture is a hen instead of a rooster. * Even though Ochobot doesn't have any legs he still can't fly out freely. * Yaya says that it's not fair to cheat when actually Tok Aba was cheating as well by moving two pieces at once (Ying and Yaya), reviving pieces that have already been defeated, and destroying pieces that haven't been defeated in one move. * At the time where Tok Aba trapped Sleep Monster's piece a yellow piece sudenlly came out of no where that Tok Aba used to defeat him and when Tok Aba said "Movement of victory!" the piece suddenly disappeared. Ayam Penyet.png Episode 10 * The previous episode is Episode 10, the time where Probe and Computer answered BoBoiBoy's fan mails but Tok Aba mentioned that's the previous episode is Episode 9, the time when he played Checkers with the Sleeping Monster. Episode 11 *Yaya says that BoBoiBoy Wind, together with herself, will make 100 biscuit-packets, but only about a dozen is presented after that. * When Yaya is looking for BoBoiBoy Wind, he noticed that the tires of the Delivery Van of the Postman is flattened, but in the next scene where she is approaching a tree where Mr. Kumar is standing, you can see that the Van is shown moving. It's possible that it's just a different van. * After BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone, the Cyclone logo that can be see in the sky is rotating, but when the camera zooms, the Cyclone logo is not rotating anymore. * The scene in which Probe caught Adu Du crying, Adu Du hit Probe with his mug. Probe said, "Why did I do?" when he was supposed to say "What did I do?". Episode 12 *After Adu Du started choking, the video was seen in two different angles, but the sky has the same background when the camera moves. This is likely just to save animating time. *BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm mildly scratched his face while attacking BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but after he uses Lightning Speed, the scratch is gone, probably because the producers doesn't want to see BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm to be injured for the rest of the fight. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone used Cyclone Ball to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, you can see that he is flying above, but when he maniacally laughs, he's shown on the walkway. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone is just about to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm using Cyclone Drill, he is seen holding it and moves forward to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, but at the scene where BoBoiBoy Earth traps BoBoiBoy Cyclone using Earth Grab, he is not seen holding it and he does not appear to move forward. * When Adu Du is hitting Probe with the Electric Spatula, we can see that Probe isn't electrocuted. It's presumable that the electricity in the spatula is not enough for Probe to get shocked unlike a Lightning Kris. * When Probe told that he sold the spaceship to Bago Go so he could buy a weapon, Computer was seen, when he showed the Electric Spatula, she disappeared, she appeared again when Adu Du scolded Probe. Episode 12 sky error 1.png|1st angle Episode 12 sky error 2.png|2nd angle (same background of the sky) Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m03s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m44s163.png|the wound in BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's face disappeared Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m57s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m05s135.png|in the previous, photo, BBB Cyclone is in the skies, but in this one, he is in the walkway instead Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m12s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m36s101.png|BBB Cyclone doesn't have his Cyclone Drills anymore vlcsnap-2014-04-15-18h34m35s249.png vlcsnap-2014-04-15-18h35m03s166.png Episode 13) *The scene between 4:01 and 4:02 is mistakenly mirrored, BoBoiBoy's hair is pointing to the left instead of right, Yaya's flower and Ying's badge is in their right, a fixed version of the scene can be seen in the gallery. *When Probe puts Ochobot in the energy storage, the background is the Junk Shop instead of the playground. *When BoBoiBoy Earth traps Mukalakus, he is shown with his Rock Fists, although he never changed them the time before. Also, after Mukalakus frees itself from Earth's trap, when BoBoiBoy Earth covers his face, he is shown with normal hands. Shortly later, when Mukalakus attacks him, he is shown with his Rock Fists again. *When BoBoiBoy Lightning transformed himself into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, he immediately unleashes Thunder Blades he Thunder Blades although he did unleash them before, probably because the animators reused the scenes where BoBoiBoys Lightning and Wind unleashed their powers in the previous episode, also, when they reused that scene, the location is different, when Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends happened in the playground, while the reused scene is in Tok Aba's Shop. *When Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy Cyclone with the Laser Destroyer, the Cyclone Shield was strike by a Maximum Laser instead which is pink. *When Mukalakus was about to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, his Laser Blade is colored white instead of red. *When Mukalakus shot Ying, Yaya and Gopal with the Maximum Laser, you see hear Ochobot's scream in the Malay version, but he is inside Mukalakus. *When BoBoiBoy Earth was surrounded by a Yellow Zorb Ball you can that BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's cap is in his evolved form, but then, he transformed to his normal form before BoBoiBoy Earth was shot by Mukalakus. * After BoBoiBoy woke up, Gopal transformed Ying's Domo-like head pin into a Biscuit, but later, Ying is seen wearing her head pin in the train station, maybe this was made to add a humor scene. * When BoBoiBoy asked why are Yaya, Ying, and Gopal in the train station, his bag suddenly disappeared. * BoBoiBoy is seen not wearing his power band when he goes to school, but it was corrected in the same scene in S2, Episode 1 but only one power band. * After defeating Mukalakus, BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal have bandaids on their faces but they didn't have wounds, maybe it was placed to show that they were attacked. Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-04h38m51s197.png Musim 1 Finale fixed error.png|fixed version Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-10h52m59s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-00h46m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-00h47m36s209.png vlcsnap-2014-04-10-21h42m48s10.png|Maximum Laser Season 2 Episode 1 * When BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba hugged each other, they didn't notice they were squeezing Ochobot between. When they released him, he said "I can't breathe, you know", but he's a robot, and robots do not breathe. It's possible there are air holes on his body so he doesn't get any air. * In the same scene, BoBoiBoy wore his school uniform underneath his jacket. * In the previous episode (Extended Finale) BoBoiBoy was wearing a different uniform/clothing than this episode. Episode 2 * When Computer says "Haaay", her yellow mouth shown in the monitor isn't moving. * While arguing to BoBoiBoy, Adu Du told Probe that he can smell BoBoiBoy from a mile away, despite that he doesn't have a nose. It's clearly evident that what Adu Du said is just a metaphor. * Probe is shown to have shoes, despite that he doesn't have any legs or feet (except Super Probe). * When Probe said" Of course we know him, he is...", he disappeared for one frame. * The wall in house was damaged and had a big hole when Fang attacked BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Adu Du and Probe in 12:47, since 18:19 the hole disappeared. * The time when Fang and Boboiboy were about to fight, their faces are shown alternately, and there's a scene in which Fang's hairstyle was altered. * When Probe said that he likes to read the horror books that he has every night, Adu Du mocked him about that being the reason why he is afraid of going to the toilet alone, but robots are not capable of secreting waste. * The TV3 logo was not seen on the top. vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h09m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m11s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m23s5.png Interesting is it.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h56m19s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h56m21s135.png Episode 3 *Adu Du said that he doesn't know what is football, but he already knew about it in Season 1, Episode 3. *When Probe asked Adu Du why he is laughing even through Adu Du dosen't know football, Adu Du answered Probe that evil people laughs. But Adu Du is an alien. *It is impossible for Fang's flashback about him cleaning the classroom to happen since the third episode takes place during BoBoiBoy's third day of school and BoBoiBoy came earlier than Fang the day before (Season 2 Episode 1). Episode 4 * In the previous episode, Papa Zola said that the schedule of the Football game will be at 5:00 pm, so far BoBoiBoy's Team are preparing at 2:00 earlier, but when Gopal injured Tok Aba, the camera zooms out and it was seen that the clock outside the school is in 1:50 pm. * When Papa Zola was explaining about the first rule of the football game, BoBoiBoy's front hair is pointing to the left instead of right. * Papa Zola said "Prit, prit," for the first time to tell every team that the competition was begin, but it's unknown why he didn't use whistle instead there's a whistle that he wear it on his neck. It happens for many times during the competition. * In real life, it's impossible for Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Probe to block the soccer ball from hitting the goal post because it took 11 seconds for Probe to fuse with the other Robolabots. * Also when two shots of Gopal in different angles appeared, the ball crashed in the goal post, but when the camera was moved in the top, you can see that the ball quickly disappeared, even though it was hardly kick, it should be seen bouncing. * When the goalpost was set on fire, it doesn't spread on the ENTIRE goalpost. The burning portion was just the size of a ball. * When Adu Du stated that BoBoiBoy's Team will get penalty, the score and the time in the screen disappeared until Papa Zola said that they won. BoBoiBoy's hair error for Football Game.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h17m36s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h17m01s32.png|this was seen when the camera quickly zooms out after Gopal injured Tok Aba BBB Football Score Error.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h39m52s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h16m04s250.png Episode 5 * In BoBoiBoy's nightmare, it's unknown why he was still wearing his school uniform, but when the camera zooms out in 1:17 to 1:19, he was seen wearing his normal Season 2 outift instead (in the Disney Channel and YouTube HD version, the error was fixed). * In Episode 11, Adu Du stole the debt book but Tok Aba showed it to Gopal to show that he has numerous debts in his shop. * When Tok Aba said "See you later", his mouth doesn't move. * Some of Yaya's positions in Yaya's wall of success were re-written again under Chair of Hygiene (Ketua Kebersihan). * Fang is the only one whose name wasn't written down in Yaya's notebook as it was revealed in the next episode, despite that he also got into trouble. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m42s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m46s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-21h08m31s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-19h47m28s70.png Episode 6 * When the camera is slowly zooming down from the skies, the school canteen and the hills can be seen, but when the camera moved down to the grass where BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang are standing, the school canteen disappeared but the hills are still there, also a tire suddenly appeared but there's no tire earlier in the scene. * When Fang clapped his hands to make the Shadow Rat fade, his hands suddenly disappeared for a milisecond. Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m29s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m33s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h27m14s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h27m17s108.png Episode 7 * When BoBoiBoy and Fang were punished by Yaya, Fang was seen wearing his bag, but after Fang whistles, the strap of his bag disappeared while he and BoBoiBoy are kicking, after Yaya caught them, Fang's bag appeared again. * When BoBoiBoy and his friends are being shot by the Y Emotion Pistol, Yaya was seen wearing her normal Season 2 outfit instead of her school uniform. * When Adu Du shot BoBoiBoy and his friends using the Y Emotion Pistol, Gopal disappeared in one frame. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h46m51s186.png|link=Errors vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h48m00s106.png|link=Errors vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h51m32s192.png|link=Errors Error spotted.jpg Episode 8 *When Fang went to Tok Aba's shop in a flashback before BoBoiBoy arrived, the logo of the shop already has BoBoiBoy's head on it, but it is impossible since the flashback took place before the events of Episode 27. *As you can see that when Adu Du and Probe are chasing Ochobot, the color of his container is sky blue instead of lavender. *When Probe putted some Cocoa inside Ochobot, his eyes turned yellow, but in an angle shot when Adu Du caught Fang and Ochobot hiding in a wall, Ochobot's eyes are blue. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m46s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m48s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h03m11s250.png|Tok Aba's Shop should have the old logo in Fang's Flashback, not the new one Error.png Episode 9 * When Gopal was trying to avoid the Recycled Tiger from scratching him, the scratches in his face disappeared, it appeared again when Ying gave him the Emotional Antidote. * BoBoiBoy Earth projected the Rock Toss to defeat Adu Du and Probe, but he said "Tanah Tinggi" instead. * When Computer said "Yes, Mr. Boss" before clicking the keyboard, her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h04m08s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h30m16s104.png Episode 10 * When Ejo Jo showed to Adu Du and Probe his Combat Robot, Probe opened his mouth, you can see that he has kept his horror books although they were already burned on Episode 28. Though, it is possible that Probe purchased more books and kept it secretly. * When Computer talking that Adu Du was always defeated with BoBoiBoy before Adu Du asking her to showing Adu Du's shellacking on the Abode FX video Computer, at the scene 13:44, her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. Goofs.png Episode 11 *The color on Probe's body mistakenly inverted. **Also, his incorrect body color is pink, despite that he has red eyes. And his incorrect eye color is a lighter purple than normal (this might be because of the laser-like glow). *While Papa Zola tell BoBoiBoy that his answers are wrong, it seems there's no chair and table in front of BoBoiBoy's table, instead Yaya was sit in front of BoBoiBoy. *At the scene 12:48, BoBoiBoy, Fang, and Yaya walked to Adu Du (disguising as Abdul Dudul) in order to confront him. But when Papa Zola scolded them and allowed him to stay with the class and study for the exam, at the scene 13:07, Yaya disappeared from the scene (she wasn't seen with the gang). But in the scene 13:23, Yaya was seen in her chair again. *When Yaya promised to give the pink teddy bear to Papa Zola, the examination papers on her desk suddenly disappeared. vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h23m52s105.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h47m22s123.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h24m17s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h23m25s101.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h40m22s135.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h40m39s62.png GoofsEpisode11_4.png GoofsEpisode11.png GoofsEpisode11_2.png GoofsEpisode11_3.png 960234_463619393726547_1349869096_n.jpg Episode 12 * The classroom is not messy, but it was a mess in the previous episode due to snow and durians. * When Yaya is laughing about Petai's name, her nametag vanished. * When Probe was finally damaged, pieces of his Super Probe outfit and even his left eye and teeth scattered in the background but after Adu Du's flashbacks of Probe, but when Adu Du remembered the time when Probe "Mister Boss, oh Mister Boss!' only his left eye and teeth were seen scattered, but as of 3:39 no more scattered pieces can be seen anymore, even in the race track of the school. This may presume that the producers don't want to see more of Probe's scattered pieces on the later scenes. * Adu Du was seen equipped with guns when saying "How dare you Ejo Jo!" but in his previous appearances, he doesn't have. * When Ejo Jo punched Adu Du away, his wig fell off, but when Ejo Jo was about to shoot him you can see that he still wearing his wig, this was corrected later when BoBoiBoy Quake carried him in his shoulders but the same error happened again when BoBoiBoy, Ochobot and Fang were left in the school. * Adu Du and Probe are not seen in the track field between 11:20 to 18:23, when Adu Du appeared, he was lied in the back of the school building instead of the track. * When Petai flew to the sky in 11:53, you can see that some parts of the track and even giant hole are covered by land, it was corrected in 12:00 when Yaya appeared in the screen. * When Yaya goes to school, she and Ying aren't wearing their power bands, but she was seen flying and they are stolen by Ejo Jo later. Though, this might be because their Powerbands are hidden inside their sleeves or an error in the character model. * When Ying was scolding Ejo Jo, the logo of Rintis Island Primary School in her pocket dissappeared, and it occured again where she asked Fang where he is going. * Gopal stated that he will change Petai's bullets to chickadees as Ying was about to kick him , but he transformed the bullets to jelly ace. * When BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm transformed back to his original scheme, the nametag on his jacket disappeared but appeared again when he split into 3. (The nametag completely covered the Thunderbolt symbol on his jacket) * When Ejo Jo and Petai captured Ying, Yaya and Gopal, they are the only present students in the scene, but when BoBoiBoy made a Sand Storm, the remaining students of 5th Honest section suddenly appeared restrained on Petai's feet. * When Gopal was screaming "Mommy!, Daddy!", the Sand Storm suddenly disappeared without fading, but in the next scene, it was still there. (This scene was cut in the TV3 version, it was corrected in the Disney Channel version) vlcsnap-2013-05-31-11h21m43s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h35m04s170.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h35m14s5.png Musim 2, Episod 12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h45m18s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-16h56m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h46m06s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h31m57s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h34m00s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h48m59s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h49m15s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-02h11m49s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-02h01m17s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-02h01m23s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h33m25s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h34m42s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-20h01m42s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-20h01m45s180.png|the sand storm disappered when its supposed to be there Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-20h01m47s210.png|the sand storm appeared again vlcsnap-2014-04-16-20h20m04s178.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-20h19m42s211.png Episode 13 *When PETAI was unleashed, stains and scratches all over his body from the previous episode disappeared. *When BoBoiBoy Quake and the Giga are jumping over the land where PETAI was trapped, BoBoiBoy's hair was pointing to the left instead of right, this also happened in Season 2, Episode 4. *When PETAI shot the arms of the Earth Golem, its eyes are red, the color might be mixed up with Petai's laser. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone was around and around after attacking PETAI, he didn't fall off his Hoverboard even once. *When PETAI shot BoBoiBoy, the crane was accidentally destroyed, but in the next scene, it still stands. *Sometimes, Gopal is seen wearing his Powerband even though the Powerband at that time, it was supposed to be in Ejo Jo's possession. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone was spinning around and around, his hoverboard's top is black instead of sky blue and white. *Before BoBoiBoy unleashes his Mega Cyclone Drill and Mega Thunder Blade, the wind was seen close to PETAI, but before the robot released his laser, it was seen farther away. vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h56m24s49.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h56m40s202.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h57m01s169.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h57m07s170.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h46m28s0.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h46m10s109.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h57m59s29.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h58m24s218.png vlcsnap-2014-04-12-21h07m29s31.png|PETAI with stains in the previous episode vlcsnap-2014-04-12-21h15m50s165.png|no stains Season 3 Episode 1 * When Ejo Jo is blocking BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, his power band disappeared. * BoBoiBoy have a wound in his face similar in Season 1, Episode 12 while he tried to defeated Ejo Jo, but when Adu Du helps him with Mukalakus and he split into 3, until the end of the episode, his wound disappeared. * When Mukalakus is walking towards Ejo Jo, the Blade is white instead of red. vlcsnap-2013-08-25-21h00m12s105.png Episode 2 *When Fang's powerband is out of Ejo Jo's armor, BoBoiBoy Earthquake caught and hold it, it disappeared after BoBoiBoy turned back to normal, there's no actual scene that BoBoiBoy returned it to Fang. *While everyone is sucked to the Shadow Dragon's mouth for the second time, we can see Yaya is also sucked, too. But after BoBoiBoy Earthquake used the Earth Dragon and fight with the Shadow Dragon, and the wind stopped and everyone falls, Yaya didn't fell and was seen standing up with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and rescue everyone, (in that scene, she is supposed to be falling down). *After Adu Du shouted "You chicken!", BoBoiBoy is behind Ying, but when the camera zooms out, he is farther than her. *In the end of this episode after Ejo Jo escaped, BoBoiBoy's classmates which to be seen are only Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Iwan, Siti, Stanley, and Amar Deep, it's unknown where are the rest. vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h33m01s128.png|Yaya was sucked with her other classmates vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h33m15s49.png|Yaya with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h35m28s106.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-17h35m28s113.png|BoBoiBoy and Ying are farther in each other Episode 5 * When the TV reporter is showing the building with evacuating people, you san see Teacher Timmy on the right side of the screen in 3:54 but in 3:57 she was seen again walking but farther from the camera and it didn't move back at all. vlcsnap-2014-04-02-18h05m55s171.png|3:54 vlcsnap-2014-04-02-18h05m59s213.png|3:57 Episode 15 * In the scene when a woman praise to Kid Detective Konon, Konon's bowtie disappear. Episode 24 *Since this episode begins where the previous episode finished, Fang should be wearing his Earth Carnival t-shirt. Instead he is wearing his old debut/Season 2 outfit. **Although, this might hint that he might have returned the next day. *When BoBoiBoy is first shown at Tok Aba's café (2:04 - 2:06), his arms appear to go through the table slightly. *When Adu Du is warning BoBoiBoy and his friends, at 4:40 - 4:44 the hill behind them appears as though Ejo Jo has already vaporised it. *Ejo Jo's tattoo disappears from his eye several times. (7:04) *In one scene where Fang and Captain Kaizo are walking towards BoBoiBoy and his friends, the Captain's mask is raised but when he reaches them his mask is lowered. *When Fang passes through the Earth Golem's fist, its eyes are red instead of blue. Episode 25 *The trace of Fang's Shadow Tiger's Scratch and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's Dual Thunderstorm Slash, which were on the ground, suddenly disappear on the next scene. Error ep25 (1).PNG Error ep25 (2).PNG BoBoiBoy: The Movie *In the scene when BoBoiBoy splits into three to faced off against Gaga Naz, when they are charging towards him, the sleeve colours of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are black instead of red and white. **Though this error is corrected in promotional images. *In the scene when BoBoiBoy and his friends are on Papa Zola's boat, after Papa Zola yelled at Gopal and Ying, Ying's lifejacket, which she was wearing in the previous scene, disappears. BoBoiBoy The Movie Sleeve Error.jpg|Wrong sleeve colour on BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and Cyclone Boboiboy The Movie - 24.png|Ying is wearing her lifejacket Cikgu_ni.png|Ying's lifejacket disappears BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 5 * Before Ying moved Papa Zola, Cattus was still on his left shoulder, but after she moved him, Cattus disappeared. Cattus error 1.PNG Cattus error 2.PNG Episode 7 * When Papa Zola transforms 'BoBoiBoy' into 'BoBoiBoy Lightning', it's written as 'BoBoiBoy Petir'. But, when Papa Zola uses 'BoBoiBoy Elemental Split', it becomes 'BoBoiBoy Thunder' instead 'BoBoiBoy Lightning'. ** However 'BoBoiBoy Wind' is also written as 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone'. *After BoBoiBoy and his friends are released from their cards, Fang's leg passes through his jacket. Screenshot 2017-03-17-19-26-46.png Screenshot 2017-03-17-19-27-30.png Episode 7 Error.png Special Commercials & Spin Offs Careful on the Road *A giant wall was seen standing at the back of Tok Aba's house when the road and houses are supposed to be there. Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h55m34s40.png|A wall at the back of Tok Aba and Yaya's house suddenly appeared Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h55m58s6.png|the wall disappeared BoBoiBoy: Promo Raya 2016! *Where BoBoiBoy splits into seven, BoBoiBoy Blaze jumps out of the Wind symbol while BoBoiBoy Cyclone jumps out of the Fire symbol. BoBoiBoy Hepta Split Raya.jpg|Blaze and Cyclone switch symbols BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kontinjen Animasi 2016 Promo *Yaya's goggles disappear when BoBoiBoy gathers his friend to fight Adu Du and Probe though the goggles are on her head before and after that scene. Kontijen3.png|Yaya is wearing her goggles since the beginning Kontijen8.png|Her goggles disappears Kontijen12.png|Her goggles reappears BoBoiBoy MNCTV 25th Anniversary Promo * When BoBoiBoy first splits, there are all 7 elemental BoBoiBoy. But in 0:13 there are 3 instead (Quake, Cyclone, Thunderstorm). Error BoBoiBoy - Kilau Raya MNCTV 25.PNG Informations Disappearing errors can only be viewed when you watch some episodes in slow version, it's hard to catch them because most disappearing cases only shows up for 1 to 3 frames . Category:Miscellaneous Pages